Mercenary Captain
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units See also: Mercenaries Although mercenaries might not be an official part of any standing army, and might not be soldiers dedicated to some cause or other, they are soldiers at heart. If they plan on surviving to earn their pay and see more work, they need a strong leader to guide them and represent their interests to potential employers. This is where the Mercenary Captain comes in. A leader on the battlefield and a shrewd negotiator between jobs, the Mercenary Captain is responsible for commanding their unit and maintaining the necessary discipline within their ranks. Mercenary Captains ascend to command roles in a variety of ways. Some are ex-soldiers themselves, having left the ranks of The Galactic Empire or The New Republic. Others might be disenfranchised nobles, and others could be disgraced warriors, accused rightly or wrongly of some past crime. Regardless of their past, Mercenary Captains have chosen a life that allows them to use their natural leadership skills. It might not be much glory, but it's enough. Mercenary Captain Encounters The Mercenary Captain is the heart and soul of a mercenary unit. The Captain's personality shapes the unit, deciding which jobs they take and which they skip. The Mercenary Captain also affects the quality of the soldiers who serve under their command. Cruel Captains breed equally cruel soldiers, while lazy Captains attract lazy mercenaries. As a result, a Mercenary Captain is often the best representative of a company's capabilities on the battlefield, and a wise leader who's looking to expand his or her army by hiring mercenaries would do well to look closely at the sort of leader who commands them. Most encounters with Mercenary Captains include Mercenary Soldiers or Mercenary Heavy Infantry under the Captain's command. The Captain leads these forces into combat, using their tactical expertise to good effect. Combat against these characters should be harrowing, with the enemy well prepared and benefiting from advantageous positioning. Mercenary Captains do not squander their troops, or they'll find themselves out of work. When negotiating service of mercenaries, it's always with the Mercenary Captain that the heroes must deal. Captains are usually shrewd negotiators who look for the best arrangement for themselves and without overly committing their forces. Most Mercenary Captains are not interested in long-term employment, preferring short jobs with a quick turnaround. The more dangerous the task, obviously, the higher the pay they demand. Mercenary Captain Statistics (CL 5) Medium Soldier 2/Noble 3 Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 1 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +10 Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 18 Hit Points: 56, Damage Threshold: 20 Offense '''Speed: '''4 Squares '''Melee: Combat Gloves +5 (1d4+4) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +7 (3d8+2) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +2 (3d8+2) and Blaster Pistol +2 (3d6+2) Base Attack Bonus: +4, Grab: '''+6 '''Special Actions: Battle Analysis, Born Leader, [[Reactionary Attack|'Reactionary Attack']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 13, Charisma 14 'Talents: Battle Analysis, Born Leader, [[Reactionary Attack|'Reactionary Attack']] Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Linguist, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Toughness, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +8, Initiative +9, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Perception +10 Possessions: Battle Armor with Helmet Package (+8 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Combat Gloves, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Blaster Pistol, Electrobinoculars, Field Kit, Utility Belt Category:Variable